The Slayer is Back!
by MuteNightmare17
Summary: After Edward left Bella she decided to embrace her real life as a demon slayer with her cousin Alivve and her two friends Gia and Violet can they help Bella and fix her even when the Cullens come back. Review please you will love it
1. Chapter 1

The Slayer is back: Chapter 1[Bella's Point of view] **Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

It's been three months since Ed….. He left me but I'm ok-ish Charlie had called my cousin Alivve unique name I know but she loves it. The day after he left it was kind of weird.

*Flashback*

_I didn't want to get of bed today I knew Charlie is getting worried but right now I could care less "Bells, come down here" he must be insane fuck why can't he just stop "NO GO THE HELL AWAY" I grabbed the pillow and threw it on top of my head just to get his screaming out of my head I could hear him come up the stairs probably to come yell at me but oh no I was wrong "Knock Knock Bitch" came a musical but cold voice I froze and move the pillow slowly when it was Gone I looked at Alivve or as I like to call here the face of evil "Hey Hey miss me" no nope I sat up and asked why and really look at her she had changed her skin had gotten paler and her Black hair was way longer but her eyes were the same milky brown with its cold edge she was beautiful " why you asked well why is because you are a fucking retard" she hissed " why do care what they think don't let them win so there's your WHY!" all through that I felt worse and worse but I could understand she wanted me back the real me she turned to leave but I need her "VOID" I yelled she turned around " stay for me" and my eyes flashed yellow I could feel it she stared in shock at me she walked and sat on the edge of the bed "of course I will stay Charlie asked to so I'm staying" her eyes flashed white I jumped up and hugged her and that's how it was for most of the day just us together._

*End of flashback*

Alivve was told she was going to be living in my room and I was so happy I caused an electrical storm but since she was living in my room she taught me ever thing I know like how to control my gift which is lightning Alivve's is the Elements yup wind earth fire and water but she can also move things my second power I don't know what it is and after Ali or Alivve I call her Ali. Came we got two new friends one is Gia she can Control your mind and Control shadows Second is Violet or Vi to some she can Shape Shift and control the weather we all became fast friends and why is because we are all Demon Slayers ya its odd we don't look the same like Ali she has Black hair Brown eyes and is super sarcastic me I'm just a plane Jane Brown hair Brown eyes not much to look at and Gia blond hair blue eyes and a mad guitar player and of course Violet Red hair and brown eyes you could pick us out if you wanted to by are hair streaks and are necklaces Ali has a diamonded in her necklace And white streaks in her hair, me I have a topaz stone And yellow streaks, Gia a onyx stone And black streaks ,and Violet she had Green and a emerald jewel we were like sisters we were close we would die for each that's how close we were. So that's all that has happened now let the story begin


	2. Chapter 2

The slayer is back [Bella's Point of view]** Disclaimer: I own nothing : ( sorry for not writing I had stuff to do again sorry :( **

Today is what I like to call hell on earth aka school the thing I dread because one me and the gang are outcast we just don't fit in and when I say we don't fit in there's no maybe it's we are nobody and we don't care like some*cough*Jessica *cough* what a Bitch ya ya I thought she was a good friend but she liked my popularity so when Ali came and she told me something I was pissed off like super pissed so I did what I do best humiliate

_*Flashback*_

_It is the first day back since the vamp ass left as Ali so affectionately ____**calls him I just call him an ass but that's me I got out of bed when the alarm went off yes I was up before the alarm went off sue me I'm just nervous "damn demons" Ali said ya she sleep talks too like me but I got to get her up Crap**_

___***at school***_

_"__**everybody's staring Ali" I ask my nervousness taking its toll and she knew it, in my head I could hear Ali's soft but firm voice saying **____**it will be ok I promise **__ [ A/N they can talk in their minds so if its Underlined it's in their minds] ____**we parked and Ali got out but not me I just wanted to watch and let me tell you so many people stared as Ali walked but she just kept going but with her middle finger in the air and when she got the office some guy hit on her wrong move she kneed him in the stomach and left oh god this is going to be a very interesting day.**_

___***Lunch***_

___**I sat a table all alone but at the exact time Ali came to the table very mad to "what's wrong" I asked taking a sip of water "Jessica Stanley you know her right?" I nodded "well she started a rumor you slept with Edward and that's why he left" after she was done I spit out my water "what" I asked her just to make sure she heard right "ohh yeah" and in her mind she told me everything beginning to end I was furious I got up from the table and Alivve knowing me followed to see when I got to Jessica table I notice half the school was around the table I pushed my way into the group so I could talk to Jessica I saw her saying her bullshit she didn't even notice me yet I cleared my throat and she stop talking right away and said to me " hey look the slut,how you been" and she smiled a smile that made me want to punch right in her fake ass face but I went a better way I grabbed her chili fries and pour them down her shirt everybody stared to laugh I then threw her on the floor harder than a normal person and she started to cry I just stared at her a little and left after that I got in trouble but I could care less I got revenge and like I said it was a interesting day.**_

___***End of Flashback***_

Now back to the real world I need to get Ali up .damn. well better get it over with I grabbed the electric guitar and got on her bed the amp was plugged and turned all the way up so I plugged in the guitar and played a very loud tune and that got her up right away she even screamed her loud high pitch scream that got everyone up yes she made my job easy for once I jumped off her bed so I wouldn't get hit hard up side my head but I didn't count the fact of Vi and Gia so I got hit hard with pillows from all my friends and they fucking hurt "OW! GOD DAMMNIT WHAT THE HELL" I screamed at the top of my lungs and that is a lot let me tell you it's just wow, when they finally stopped I looked up and they all yelled at….yeah you guessed right me damn this sucks "STOP" I yelled finally they all shut up "guys I was just told to get you up I mean come on why would I want to wake you guys up?" I asked they all nodded know from experience "now get dress" I ordered and like the good soldiers they are they got dressed and helped me to, yeah I can't get dressed myself you got a problem with it but anyway they decked me out with a blue ripped long sleeve and black jeans with yellow converse and I put my locket on**[ yes they are lockets and inside of the locket is all of the girls blood I know its nasty but it's a blood bond so get over it] ** my hair is weird so I pulled into a ponytailand I went down stairs to wait for the others and eat breakfast cause I was starving I just made myself some nice cereal when I was done the girls finally came down I turned around to clean my bowl and we all went to do well whatever we do in the morning I put the bowl to dry and turned back around to see Ali had a white long sleeve with a black tie around her neck and some jeans and of course black converse **( A/N LOVE CONVERSE!) **well now that I look at it they all did just different colors Violet had a flower printed shirt and a long silk green skirt that stopped her ankles and you could see her green converse and Gia well Gia was Gia she had a black shirt that's sleeves stopped at her elbows black skinny jeans and a leather jacket they looked fan-fricking-tastice "guys we got too go to school so hurry up" Ali said with her mouth half filled with a bagel so of course everybody moved twice as fast and in maybe two to three minutes we were in Ali's 67 Chevy impala , yes we have a impala but it is off limits so if we touch it we are screwed cause the owner will burn your ass so fast your head will spin now to school ya! Not

**Done finally there going to school and the Cullen's will come don't worry your pretty little heads about it bye !**

**P.S Review you know you want to do it now and I'll give you a cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hey guys here's the third chapter hope you like it. It took a while to figure this out but I got it so now I know what to do hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I own Alivve, Violet, and Gia so don't steal them**

**[Bella's Point of view]**

* * *

We pulled up to the school and parked the closest

to the gate and the woods. I know what you're thinking why in the world would we do that well because it's so easy if something happens and we have to run will be able to do it fast and easy. Like this one time…. "_You talk about it and I will kill you Bella"_

Oh shit Ali's so fucking mad never mess with her when she's mad I turned to her and said " what up with you?" ok, now sometimes Ali and I can yell at each other and scream and call each other names but we stick together no matter what. She sighed,_ Bella I have a bad well very bad felling about today ok so I'm a little paranoid that's all. _We all got out and a walked to the school when the person I never thought I'd see again called my name.

* * *

**Yes very weird who do you think it is? **

** it's not hard.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Slayer is back!

Alivve's Point of view

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *Crying***

Bella and I were walking when a very high pitched voice called her name. I turned around

to see a girl who was probably shorter than most Americans rushed up to us. What really surprised me was when Bella didn't turn around because most of the time she did except when it was someone she didn't like or that hurt her, the little girl then spoke.

"Bella I well…us, we all missed you" Bella just kept walking to Nathan who was just like her big brother and worked on a new song. I turned to the girl and got a better look at her she had spiky jet black hair she looked deathly pale and had doe like golden eyes that were filled with sadness. I myself was not good for people so it didn't really matter if this girl cried to me or not but when she got a look at my look of pure shock she perked right up and four more people came behind her. I being the smartest out of the group spoke first.

" what the hell!" I screamed, now I didn't say I was calm. I think I shocked them into oblivion it was a nice feeling. _The little one is Alice ._I heard Bella in my head coaching me so I would know what to say and maybe even remember. _The one that looks like he's on steroids is Emmett the blonde girl is Rosalie there together. The blond boy is Jasper he's with Alice and the one in the back who looks like he wants to piss his pants is Assward and he was with me._

I being stupid and immature, wanted to yell at him and really I am so hard headed I had to yell.

"YOU DUMB-ASS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" I screamed at the douche bag he just needs to leave or I swear I will kill him. I was breathing hard but got pass the black fury was that Bella came over pulled me away and started to yell YOU GO GIRL!

**So love it hate It I don't care just review**


End file.
